


Big Things Come In Small Packages (With Extra Baggage)

by DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Giroro is punished for his straight sins, Gone Wrong Gone Sexual, Intersex Tamama, Jealousy, Keroro is an actual nonce, Knotting, M/M, Mind the Tags, Misunderstandings, Non-Human Genitalia, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Size Kink, Tadpolecon, Tamama is best babywife, Two of them, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dem frogs be fucking doe, fanon content, fanon is mentioned in the notes, only because Keroro is a fucking pedophile-, romantic trip to the local woods, this time Keroro is the one getting jealous, two frogs get sloshed on humidity, two gay frogs (two of them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG/pseuds/DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG
Summary: Keroro finds out that Tamama has spent the entire day with Giroro and now it turns to be an overly jealous boyfriend. Deciding that a nice trip to the local forest would help patch things up with his favourite subordinate. Sure hope nothing bad happens to them.
Relationships: Keroro/Tamama (Keroro Gunsou)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Big Things Come In Small Packages (With Extra Baggage)

**Author's Note:**

> FANON TIME!! Just to explain some bullshittery that gets mentioned within the story. Tamama is an "egg breeder"- meaning he's an artificially created Keronian whose only job is to carry an heir for their owner (I hear the Mangaka rolling in his bed) and I guess Keroro is a pedophile under Keronian law if Tamama is only a tadpole (aka a shota/loli). This is so fucked, my first ao3 is a god damn problematic frog sex fic. Oh yeah, Keroro's goddamn dad who spent loads of Vbucks just so his son can finally get a date, how 'rad' is that. It's not like the government is insanely corrupt or anything.
> 
> Tamama is intersex but presents as male due to his egg breeder physiology.

A soft click filled the room as the toy finally took a humanoid shape; repainted limbs held strong as it was placed on the floor to stand on its new-born legs. RX-78-2 stood tall, body glistening with fresh spray-paint that would make any Pekoponian hack up a lung- joints cleaned of dust, allowing the amphibious alien to easily put the Gunpla in any pose wanted. A simple action pose with the gigantic robot holding its shield high with one mechanical hand, and the other held its weapon tightly to its side: _a strong man’s victory pose._

“There we go.” A throaty croak eased out of Keroro, carefully picking the toy up again and lifting it high in the air to show off his new-born child to the world. Pride swelling in his little frog chest as the paint glistened against the light—Oh, he should probably put it back down before he ruins the coat and needs to spend hours trying to fix any tiny mistake he made, along with the progress of being overly zealous.

At this point he should be hearing his beloved Private yell: “ _Wow Mister Sergeant sir, that’s so cool!”_

But there was silence. When Keroro thinks about it, he hadn’t heard a peep from anyone else today whilst he worked on his Gunpla. Moa hasn’t made a peep from her corner of the room, too deeply engrossed with her flip phone, smiling at god knows what on its screen. “Lady Moa? Where is everyone today?” Keroro politely asked, wiping his hands on the cloth he sat upon.

The young alien perked her head up but didn’t move her eyes from the mobile phone. “From what I remember seeing and hearing, Kururu is holed-up in his cave tinkering with a new world-ending device, and Giroro is still in his tent polishing his weaponry. Or could you say, they’re like busy bees?” Moa’s chipper tune lulled on as she snapped her phone closed and looked over at Keroro for the first time today. “I also saw Tamama in Giroro’s tent, Uncle”, giving the would-be invader a soft smile that wasn’t returned.

“Tamama… Hanging out with Giroro?” What an unlikely couple. Tamama, an adorable ray of sunshine with the personality of a (spoiled) princess, spending time with Giroro—an overly-cool brute that only has his mind on the invasion. Giroro, a Keronian. _Giroro, who isn’t Keroro._ The more Keroro thought about the situation, the more it irked him. _His_ perfectTamama? Spending time with someone else? Sure, the tadpole spends a lot of his time at Momoka’s estate alongside the owner and her butler; _but they’re Pekoponians._

An unwelcoming sense of loneliness washed over Keroro and nestled itself home deep within his stomach, though the frog laughed it off as he stood up. “I’ll go see if Corporal Giroro and Private Tamama need some help.” and Keroro scuttles over the room’s exit, not listening to whatever Moa has to say. _Right now_ … He wants to see, _with his very own eyes_ , Tamama sitting within Giroro’s tent.

What would they be doing together? The only thing the two frog squadmates had in common was their ability to fight; Giroro could easily protect Tamama—Keroro’s focus snapped back to reality as he put his small, green hands on the ladder to start climbing. _There was no way Tamama would abandon his position as egg breeder to go after someone else, right?_ The thought was frightening, causing the pit in Keroro’s stomach to become heavier. Egg breeders - _did-_ have a habit of running away from those who commissioned them; could this be the tadpole finally going AWOL and running off with a crewmate? That can’t be it? Or could it? No way on Pekopon? But maybe?? Keroro’s brain span in circles, anxiety sparking his nerves alive and caused bitter bile to burn at the back of his throat.

_I’m sorry Sergeant, I’m planning on running away with Mister Corporal Giroro sir, and we’ll be starting a family on a distant planet! I promise to write to you every decade! Huh? Why am I doing this? Well, Mister Corporal Giroro is so cool and strong and I’ll know he can protect me and pamper me like never before--_

Keroro’s heart clamped down as the future situation was fresh within his worried mind. The mental image of ugly-coloured baby tadpoles (the ones that Giroro would father), surrounding _his_ perfect Tamama, made Keroro’s mouth dry up like he’d been walking through a desert. Only Keroro wanted to be the one to see Tamama in a charming frilly apron, stomach bulged with a new clutch waiting to be born. The green frog hated to admit it, but he could feel something stir inside him at the mental image-- “ Augh, not now, I need to save my boywife from the evil clutches of Giroro!”, Keroro demanded to himself, ignoring the fact his loins began to gently burn.

Scampering up the ladder as hurriedly as possible, followed by a well-executed slide across the polished wood floor into the living room of the Hinata household. Flattening himself against the living room wall, Keroro peeked out the sliding glass door that led into the garden. It was close to dusk; the sky a deep red that slowly began to shift the sky above to deep grey colour as rain clouds rolled in; _“Looks like it will be raining soon. Good thing the laundry was already brought in.”_ Giroro’s tent still stood tall and firm in its usual spot; the cinderblock that Giroro usually sat on in front of the firepit was empty, not even the local stray cat was seen perched atop it.

The red Keronian must be inside of the tent then, that also means—

A rustling came from the tent. Faintly, the opening flap being pushed aside and out came a small, black tadpole. At that moment, Keroro had determined Giroro’s punishment; _the death sentence._ Tamama’s adorable visage came into view, with his cute cheeks and bright, sparkling eyes, while inversely Keroro’s expression soured and his heart sank into his stomach. He was watching a scandal unfold, his own _personal lackey_ , his _one-and-only_ cheating on him with a soldier of lower-rank. Keroro felt like a fly in water, floating along helplessly, waiting for death of either drowning or being snatched from below by a fish.

\--No, this is Tamama. The pure, monogamous Tamama! The one who’d instantly become enraged with jealousy if any man, woman or child so much as breathed in Keroro’s direction. There’s no way he would just up and leave Keroro for someone else. The tadpole had already devoted what little life he had lived so far to be by Keroro’s side, to please him on every whim. Keroro’s old man didn’t spend an ungodly amount of cash to commission _the perfect boywife_ for nothing. It must be Giroro’s fault then, he’s forcing Tamama to do such _crude_ things within his tent. [Author’s Note: Obviously, a sudden leap of logic was made.]

“ _No! Don’t touch me! Help me Mister Sergeant sir, help me!”_

The cries echoed in Keroro’s head whilst a plan formulated to save his young tadpole subordinate from the malevolent claws of the crimson beast. _To save Tamama, defeat the “evil monster” and get to enjoy his happily ever after_. The idea made the passion in Keroro’s hearts burn hot but his loins hotter, the threat of his glans peaking out of his cloaca was ignored as he quickly opened the glass door, startling the black tadpole into freezing on the spot.

“M-Mister Sergeant, sir! How long were you there?” Tamama’s voice stammers, his small body standing up straight as panic seemed to plaster itself over his feminine-yet-boyish features. _You look so scared Tamama, what did -that brute- do to you?_

There can’t be any way for Giroro to find pleasure within Tamama’s lithe body. He was too small, too squishy, never mind the glaring fact he was still a tadpole (The sheer irony of that statement was lost on Keroro); but all these things are what made Keroro love the artificial Keronian with his entire being. Tamama was born _-just-_ for Keroro, _and the Sergeant wants to keep it that way_.

“Private Tamama, would you like to go somewhere with me?” Though Keroro’s chipper tone masked it in a friendly manner, it wasn’t a question; it was a command. The tadpole’s posture relaxed instantly and nearly hypnotised his older superior with a dazzling smile of agreement, and Keroro’s hand grabbed onto Tamama’s petite wrist and pulled him along. Dragging Tamama out from the garden into the street, Keroro wasted no time in uncovering his hoverbike, hopping on and pulling Tamama with him as he revved the machine’s engine. “I recommend holding on tight, Tamama. It might get bumpy” he shouted over the startup sequence, more accurately rephrased in his mind as “ _I want you to cling onto me. Never let go. De arimasu.”_

Small, soft arms wrap around the older Keronian’s midsection as the motorcycle engine purrs to life. Chugging along down the street before picking up enough speed to leave the ground and before the duo knew it, they were airborne. The Private’s grip tightens and Keroro’s groin flares up fiercely, feeling the tip of his alien endowment peak out yet again from the genital slit, forcing the Sergeant to choke back a gasp. The cold air of the coming night surrounded them and all Keroro could feel is the warmth on his back that had been slowly bleeding to the rest of his body.

“You okay, Tamama?” Keroro questions as they make their way over the Tokyo suburbs. “Not too cold back there, correct?”

Tamama giggled right down the older frog’s ear, arms tightening their grasp. “I’m good, Mister Sergeant, sir! If I’m with you I’m always warm~ **♡** ”, followed by another soft giggle which nearly caused Keroro’s heart to explode. “Where are we going? I don’t want to make Momocchi mad if I come home late!”

_**You’re with me, why are you thinking about -them-?** _

The unpleasant feeling in Keroro’s stomach churned to something else. He felt bitter, the bile that was bubbling at the back of his throat was gone but he still felt dry. His chest felt tight—he wished that Tamama would _only_ think of him, it would've been so much easier if he could have the small black tadpole for himself like he used to. It’s hard to have time alone when you’ve got not only a whole platoon biting at your ankles, but also the Pekopians you were supposed to enslave turning the tables and instead of forcing you into what could be considered slave labour.

Keroro’s eyes zoned in on the mountain range far out from the city. Somewhere far away, void of any life that could interrupt him and his spouse’s precious time together; you can’t think of others if you're stuck alone in the wilderness. A quiet forest located at the foot of one seemed like the right place to go. Somewhere isolated, somewhere where he could get Tamama--

“Mister Sergeant, sir!” Tamama’s voice woke Keroro from his daydream as the rain began to fall around them, starting gently at first then violently turning into a shower, soaking both frogs and the bike as they sped along through the now heavily clouded sky towards their destination.

“Uwah… It’s raining…” the tadpole complained, shivering up against Keroro who only could let out a raspy croak as a reaction.

* * *

It didn’t take long before the two made it to their destination, soaking wet as they sheltered themselves underneath the trees at the mouth of the forest. Keroro dragged his hoverbike away from the elements that could ruin the bike even more than it already was. Tamama’s body drenched head-to-toe with cold rainwater, making his soft skin glistening in the faint light as he trembled from the cold. Each movement moistened Keroro’s previously dry mouth, and he found that he _just couldn’t take his eyes off him_. Tamama looked absolutely perfect like this, and the sight alone could make Keroro forget all the days’ previous negativity.

Keroro parked the hoverbike against a tree and approached Tamama, pulling the young tadpole’s body into a tight embrace and engulfing him with his larger physique. “Oh Private Tamama, you’re cold…” he muttered, lowering his voice and pulling his face in close until their mouths almost collided. The older Keronian watched as his partner's tiny body trembled, eyes lidded lazily and mouth slightly gaped open; cheeks burning warmer from the wind and cold biting his delicate flesh. Dragging the smaller male into a sloppy kiss that quickly became ravenous. Keroro’s larger tongue pressing into Tamama’s mouth, wrestling eagerly against the tadpole’s smaller oral muscle like a snake which trembled at each tiny movement.

Each weak whimper that was dragged out of Tamama’s baby mouth was like music to Keroro’s ears. His sweet moans were muffled against the giant muscle that explored his mouth; every moan caused Keroro’s member to peak more out of his body, rubbing up against Tamama’s baby fat eagerly. “A-aah~ Keroro… **♡** ” Tamama mumbled when he broke the kiss to take in big gulps of air. Eyes tearful and glassy with only a thin string of saliva keeping their mouths connected, pressing his soft belly into the older frog’s growing member to earn a throaty croak in response.

The heated kissing resumed as the older frog wasted no time in lowering his hand between Tamama’s trembling legs, eager fingers prodding at the slick, drenched lips that burned to touch. Rubbing slow circles near the tip of the Tadpole’s nether regions and felt the cute dicklet growing under Keroro’s fingers that flinched at every contact. Keroro swallowed each pathetic gasp Tamama released as his nerves burned alive with the need to take him, to have Tamama, _no, **his property**_ , right here and now.

Pushing his superior weight forward, Keroro toppled his younger subordinate over and landed on top of him; pressing his hips tightly against the tadpole’s soft stomach and grinding his substantial endowment over the supple flesh as the blistering hot gland drooled its clear substance. Tamama let out airy giggles between kisses wrapping his arms tightly around Keroro’s neck—legs shaking like a newborn as his puffy lower lips oozed its ambrosia that webbed his thighs together, tail wagging eagerly against the wet ground below them creating a series of soft splashes in the puddle of sexual fluids that had accumulated below the pair.

“Tamama… You’re already soaked…” Keroro let out a rumbly purr as his fingers delved lower into the nook of Tamama’s sex, deliciously slimy fluids coating his green digits as they sank into the blistering heat, getting a hiccup in response. There was never a need to prepare Tamama as his hole was always welcoming of Keroro’s impressive girth, but that didn’t stop the much older Keronian from teasing the quivering meat tunnel. The pads of his green fingers rubbed up against the meaty walls, which lovingly clenched down in return. The faint squelches from Keroro’s relentless fingering were drowned out by the storm raging in the sky above them.  
  


The Humidity was rising.  
  


Their minds were buzzed off the dampness of the air, and the Sergeant’s large phallus was fully exposed to the freezing climate. Steam rose from the burning meaty mass, the sight of which made a soft airless gasp leave the miniature tadpole. The enormous shaft begged for attention as it pressed into the mound of the Private’s belly, seeking shelter in a fleshy cavern. _Something he could breed._

Keroro retreated his fingers from Tamama’s delightful sex and observed the slippery nectar that trickled down his hand. The thick substance connecting the digits together and dense enough to roll between his short fingers; its aroma was faint but still melted the Keronian’s senses. Without thinking, Keroro popped the fingers into his mouth. The flavour was dangerously sweet, so much so that it made his nerves fizzle numbly. The delicious, copious _elixir_ melted against the older male’s tongue as his instincts started to kick in. A primal, animalistic need to take Tamama this instant, nagging at the domestic side of Keroro’s smooth, unwrinkled brain--

_It was a losing battle._

Adjusting his body lower, Keroro pressed his fat shaft against Tamama’s lower opening; dwarfing the flustered boyclit with his enormous size and begins to gyrate his hips, coating his member unevenly with the fluids in a sloppy manner as both their fluids combined into one cocktail of raw sex. Keroro’s eyes darted up to stare at Tamama’s endearing features: his head lolled to the side effortlessly, a deep dark blush creeping from his cheek and flowed down to his stomach, highlighting his emblem even moreso than usual. His mouth opened and closed like a guppy out of water as he babbled his pitiful whines of pleasure. Dribble leaked from the corner of his mouth which made Keroro wished he could lick it up. Each precise hump against the sensitive bundle of nerves caused the lower-ranked Tadpole’s body to jerk, releasing a heavenly aroma that melted Keroro’s mind. He was getting drunk off both the humidity and how _cute_ Tamama was gasping underneath him.

Keroro forcefully froze his hips in an irregular pattern and listened to the disappointed whinges which he quickly silenced with a forceful kiss. Using his hand to help line up his pulsating shaft against the sweet honeypot of his desire. Nudging the tip inside the small opening, he felt it stretch around him as he eased himself in slowly; holding back the primal need to slam himself in without a care in the world just to hear the small, adorable voice turn into a loud, uneven sob. This felt correct, _only Tamama’s insides would fit around Keroro’s cock so heavenly._

  
Muffled whimpers fell upon deaf ears as the superior pressed more into the welcoming red-hot heat, his slicked skin on fire as he pressed up against Tamama to spread his passionate warmth to combat the icy rain that barrelled down above them from the trees. When he’d finally filled the black Tadpole with his whole girth and felt the little malleable body adjust around it, bulging deliciously to adjust to the sheer size of Keroro’s massive alien cock. Indulging on the pretty moans as he swabbed the junior’s eager, welcoming mouth with his thick oral muscle, only pulling away when the two needed to suck in uneven gulps of air as their breath danced on the wind.  
  


“Hah…Mister Sergeant, sir…” Tamama breathed, weakening his death grip on the back of Keroro’s neck and allowed his trembling arms to flop down. Snaking one tired arm across his own body, his hand resting upon his swelling abdomen while sugary titters dripped from his tongue like honey. “Y-You filled me up, I can feel you kiss my cervix~ **♡** ” His miniature hands rubbed deliberate circles around the bump, feeling it flinch and hearing a satisfying growl erupt from deep inside Keroro’s heaving chest. Tamama’s stumpy legs rised to press against his beloved Senior Officer’s sides and all Tamama could do was let out a messy smile when Keroro’s body shuddered at the contact.  
  


The small breather was followed by Keroro bracing his arms over Tamama’s head as he slowly inched out from the welcoming warmth of Tamama’s insides. Slowly, _slowly_ , until only the first inch was nestled inside; small yips and mewls eroded at Keroro’s patience. Desperate to just slam inside the tadpole and split him right down the middle just to have him squirt harder than he ever had before. He slowly pushed back in and instantly sighed (How long had he holding his breath?) at the warmth creeping up his spine and starting at a gentle pace, where the sounds of slaps were drowned out by the rain.  
  


This wasn’t Tamama’s first time but he refused to risk hurting the young tadpole. Just hearing the soft gasps of pleasure was good enough for him--

Tamama’s legs suddenly hooked behind the green frog’s lower back and forced him down violently. The sudden meaty “SLAP!” echoed into the forest, followed by a pleased wail and a shaky croak. The motion was repeated without words until Keroro finally took the hint, slamming his hips down against his lover’s body. He buried his substantial endowment deep inside and ground against sticky walls, pressing snuggly against the ring of muscle each and every time until it ached.  
  


Each heavy thrust pushed Tamama further into the wet mud below them, squishing his small frame against the ground with his far superior size, each violent press making a high-pitched yelp rip out of Tamama’s mouth—he’s so loud that anyone could hear him and if Keroro was thinking straight he’d know it was a bad idea. But he didn’t care. He fucked his subordinate into the ground just to hear those blissful mewls erupt and drown in the wet air that surrounded the duo.  
  


Shaky hands slithered to touch Keroro’s, clasping on for dear life until they were engulfed by the older male’s hands and pinned to the mud. Painfully harsh kisses were pressed against the sides of Tamama’s petite mouth, uncaring in the idea of silencing each yelp and pleasured sob that escaped his lips.  
  


Keroro pressed his weight down on Tamama as he leaned forward, folding his small, black legs back into him as he pummelled the small, soaked cunt into submission. Juices squirted out of the abused hole at each deep impalement, leading the junior to sing like a canary as his tail began to spasm from the pleasure. The Private’s wetness leaked out, small droplets of the sexual dribble adding to the puddles and mud below them. Each pump of Keroro’s fat cock made an ungodly squelching sound, scaring off any birds within the area nesting within the trees above.  
  


His croaks became hoarser as each deep thrust brought Keroro closer to the sweet release he’d been seeking. The bulb slowly beginning to inflate at the base of his shaft, rubbing eagerly against Tamama’s insides causing the cries to hike in pitch. Slowly, the act of thrusting was becoming too hard for Keroro; his knot was nearly fully-bloomed inside of Tamama, feeling himself quickly approaching the edge.  
  


“Mister Sergeant, sir… A-ah! I-I… I love you!” Tamama’s whispered breathlessly down Keroro’s ear, finally throwing him over the edge.

  
His orgasm raked his nerves and sent shivers down his spine. Keroro ground his hips as hard as he could against Tamama’s heat, bottoming out. Thick ribbons of cum spilled out into the smaller Keronian, filling Keroro’s babywife up to the very brim. His hips trembled against the soft-yet-wet black skin of his subordinate, being sucked dry as the vice-like muscles clenched down hard as Tamama’s mouth hung open, but no sound left his throat. Knotted together as tightly as two pieces of a puzzle, Keroro breathed heavily and eased his grip on Tamama’s hands.  
  


Keroro leaned up, removing his weight from atop the smaller, exhausted tadpole. Hooking his arms underneath Tamama’s, he carefully pulled him up into a hug, easing the weight onto his legs as he got up. “Hold onto me tight, okay?” Keroro gently spoke and Tamama followed the orders, wrapping his arms and legs around Keroro’s larger frame. The green frog carried the tadpole behind the trees out of sight, pressing his back against a trunk as he holds onto Tamama tightly as he waited for his knot to deflate. One hand meandered up to pet Tamama’s head as he whispered sweet compliments against his forehead until the dread felt previously kicked in.  
  


“Private Tamama, what were you doing with Giroro earlier?” Keroro asked, vitriol hidden within his words as the hand pressed against Tamama’s back clenched, squeezing some of the baby fat with it. The sinking feeling returned tenfold after emptying his seed within his junior; the newfound dread filling his stomach to the brim.  
  


Tamama paused at the unexpected question, breathing in slowly to ease his quickening heartbeat. “I wanted to ask Corporal Giroro about you,” the words were dragged out as the tadpole smiled softly, squeezing Keroro’s shoulder supportively. “I didn’t know much about your childhood, Mister Sergeant, sir! So, I asked Corporal Giroro since you two were childhood friends!” the words were pure and tired when they seeped out of Tamama’s mouth.  
  


Keroro’s brain shut down.  
  


“Really?”  
  


“Of course, Mister Sergeant, sir!”  
  


Shame crept up Keroro’s back and he could feel his expression sour; hiding it by nuzzling his face into the junction of Tamama’s neck and shoulder as he pulled him tightly against his body, being careful of the knot still inside in his beloved subordinate. _Thank god, thank god **my** precious Tamama isn’t leaving me, de arimasu._

“Are you okay sir?”  
  


All Keroro could do is tighten his grip, until he heard a hiccup in response and the sensation of something warm dribble against his skin. “Gero—Sorry Tamama, I didn’t mean to…” he whispered within the nook of the Private’s neck, lowering his hand to scoop up the escaped cum into his palm and leaned back, holding it out to the smaller Keronian. Tamama’s eyes slowly blinked, his small, pink tongue peeked out of his mouth and began to lazily lap at the green palm. Each drag of his velvety tongue sent shivers up Keroro’s spine and before he knew it all of the seed within his hand was gone.  
  


A huffy giggle escaped Tamama. “Thanks for the snack! **♡** ” he cooed, snuggling into Keroro before closing his eyes. “[yawn] I’m going to nap for a bit, wake me up when the knot deflates Mister Sergeant, sir…” His voice trailed off, followed by slow breathing—that was quick.  
  


* * *

Getting back, the first thing the duo heard as they entered the house was Natsume yelling. “Stupid frogs! You’re getting mud all over the floor!” she was right—both of them were covered in mud. Tamama’s back was caked in muck, clumping up on his tailfin making the fin droop towards the floor, while only Keroro’s legs were coated in the earthy substance. Grass stains covered both frogs in bold patches (Even though it was more visible on Tamama’s inky black body and white stomach.) “Don’t even think about ruining the bathtub, go wash up in the kitchen. Stupid frog, go clean up after yourself before Mum finds out you ruined the floor!”.  
  


Both frogs croaked: “Yes Ma’am!” before running off into the kitchen leaving small, muddy footprints behind them. Keroro grabbed the step ladder and placed it down in front of the sink, Running the taps and reaching for the washing-up liquid.  
  


“Are you doing okay, Private Tamama?” Keroro inquired, seeing how the younger boy limped as he walked after the older frog. “I didn’t mean to be so rough on you…” His tone was apologetic as he made sure the water wasn’t too hot for the both of them to get in—the bubbles slowly foaming up as the tap was turned off, letting off small popping sounds.  
  


Tamama huffed a little bit following his senior into the sink, relaxing against his side and sinking into the warm soapy water. “I’m only a little sore, Mister Sergeant, sir. I should be fine after some rest.” A soft yawn left the tadpole as he began to scratch off the dried mud from his pliant flesh, though he was quickly stopped by Keroro, who pulled the young Keronian close again into a careful hug, arms wrapped against the small of Tamama’s back and shaky fingers rubbed small circles into the dirty skin.  
  


“I-I was a little jealous…”  
  


“Huh?”  
  


Keroro cleared his throat, averting his gaze out of embarrassment as he grumbled. “I was a little jealous that you were spending time with Giroro instead of me, de arimasu.” his voice died in his gullet as he felt shame swim along with them in the sink. Soapy hands suddenly rested against his chest, which jerked Keroro from his bitter strop of admission for being jealous about _Giroro_ of all Keronians; When he thought about it, hey, at least Tamama wasn’t hanging out with Kururu…  
  


A stunned laugh interrupted Keroro from his thoughts. “Huh? I thought being jealous was my job!?” Tamama’s tone was teasing as he leaned in for a quick peck. “Don’t worry Mister Sergeant, sir! I’ll never, _ever_ leave you for anyone else! Don’t worry about it, hehe~ **♡** ” The boy’s giggle was one of an angel’s, and Keroro instantly leaned forward for another kiss.  
  


[Author’s Note: Keroro still took a mental note to apologise for Giroro later (even if the Red Warrior had done nothing wrong).]


End file.
